identityvfandomcom-20200223-history
Servais Le Roy
Servais Le Roy, or the Magician, is one of 20 Survivors currently featured in Identity V. Background Servais Le Roy began his magic career in Belgium and moved to London to open his own magic shop. Despite his proficiency in disappearing tricks, he has not gained approval from the public. In Oletus Manor, which has produced countless famous artists, could he find some new inspiration? Servais Le Roy was a real person. He was a Belgian magician, illusion designer and businessman. External Traits Deduction Target # Grow #: You'll never know what you're gonna see next. #* Basic Objective: Open 1 chest #* Advanced Objective 1: Open 2 chests #* Advanced Objective 2: Open 3 chests #; Conclusion #: A photo: Young boys and parents stand at the door of the theater, with a poster of the magic show at the entrance of the theater. # Learn #: A true educator will set you on a path to liberation, but not everyone understands this. #* Basic Objective: Successfully heal 1 teammates #* Advanced Objective 1: Successfully heal 2 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Successfully heal 3 teammates #; Conclusion #: A photo: a white-beared magician showing some cards to a young man in a hat. # Assistant #: He's not a real magician, he just plays one. #* Basic Objective: 50% co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 1: 70% co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 2: 100% co-op decoding progress #; Conclusion #: A photo: a young man in a hat is standing next to a white-bearded magician, who has a look of gloom on his face. # Growth #: Well, Rome wasn't built in a day. #* Basic Objective: Complete 1 calibration #* Advanced Objective 1: Complete 3 calibrations #* Advanced Objective 2: Complete 5 calibrations #; Conclusion #: Well, no one wants to spend their life as a prop in a show. Everyone wants to take center stage. # Completeness #: You'll light up the stage one day, Servais. You were born for this. That's what the old man once said. #* Basic Objective: Complete 1 perfect calibration #* Advanced Objective 1: Complete 2 perfect calibrations #* Advanced Objective 2: Complete 3 perfect calibrations #; Conclusion #: A photo: a young man wearing a hat is performing card tricks on stage. # The Path to Success #: Which is more important, hard work or talent? For those lacking talent, hard work is all they've got. #* Basic Objective: 100% decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 1: 200% decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 2: 300% decoding progress #; Conclusion #: A photo: Young people with top hats are sorting out magic items. There are some chains and wires on the ground. # Outlaws #: A great swindler is also a great magician. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 1 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 2 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 3 time(s) #; Conclusion #: A report: The accident occurred when the great magician John performed. # Escape Artist #: Calmly unbind your partners under the audience's gaze. This is common trick. #* Basic Objective: Rescue 1 partner from a rocket chair #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 2 partners from rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 3 partners from rocket chairs #; Conclusion #: As long as there is nothing wrong with the lock. # Thurston's 3 Rules in Magic #: An over-enthusiastic audience may cause problems. As a performer, you should know how to handle one. #* Basic Objective: Stun the hunter with a pallet 1 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Stun the hunter with a pallet 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Stun the hunter with a pallet 3 times #; Conclusion #: The next performance was never revealed before the magic show. The same magic was changed twice for the same audience at the same time and place. After the magic show, the secret of the magic was never revealed to the audience. # Close-Up Magic #: Deceiving the audience up close isn't easy. It takes a little effort. #* Basic Objective: Escape the dungeon #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape the dungeon #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape the dungeon #; Conclusion #: Such as vanishing into thin air in front of an audience. # Asrah Levitation #: From nothing to something, from here to there, Servais Le Roy is the greatest escape artist of the last 100 years! #* Basic Objective: Avoid being hit by the hunter while in Stealth mode 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Avoid being hit by the hunter while in Stealth mode 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Avoid being hit by the hunter while in Stealth mode 3 times #; Conclusion #: A newspaper: Servais, the heir to the great magician John, is about to tour. After deducing Node 11: Asrah Levitation, Magician's Worn Clothes costume will be unlocked. Full Conclusion Servais had a mentor with a white beard named John. Servais did not enjoy being shadowed by his mentor, and wanted to be in the limelight. He performed small stunts such as card tricks. One day, John was in an accident during his performance.